


Assembling is Hard

by ellipeps



Series: One Shots, Drabbles and Probably Shitty Ideas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clothed Sex, Domestic destiel, Frotting, Just smut, M/M, Wall Sex, neighbors!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipeps/pseuds/ellipeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are home from their trip to IKEA. And yes, assembling is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assembling is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry (no not really) for this (and the pun), it's just dirty, dirty smut.

“Alright, you want to try this now? We have done all preparations possible, if you don’t want to we can wait,” Dean said, looking nervously at Castiel.

They had been working for an hour and were not one step closer to a finished shelf. Castiel had spent half an hour sorting the screws according to size, and Dean had (on Castiel’s request) unpacked the first box containing the newly purchased BILLY’s. And they had taken some breaks, kissing breaks. When they accidentally bumped into each other, trying to maneuver in the small space not occupied by books, parts of shelves or IKEA bags, when Dean handed Castiel a beer, when Castiel snuck his arms around Dean, just because. So yeah, a lot of breaks. But that still didn’t change the fact that assembling a shelf shouldn’t take so long, there were pictures and everything, illustrating perfectly.

“Yes, Dean, I think we’re ready,” Castiel replied from behind a pile of books, dark hair visible over the top from where he was crouching down, eyeing the screws.

“If we begin with the side here, and the top,” Dean said, looking at the instruction, the drawn man looking painfully happy, smiling at him from the paper, “I think that’ll work.”

“Think? Dean, we can’t afford to ‘think’, what does the man on the paper say?” Castiel mumbled irritated, reaching for the instruction.

“Well, if you prefer not to ‘think’, I have some suggestions to what we can do instead,” Dean whispered huskily, taking the paper in the hand furthest away from Castiel, holding it over his head.

“You big child,” the shorter man grumbled, moving closer to Dean, careful as not to step on nothing but carton. He reached up, trying to grab the paper from Dean, but failing, just like he knew he would. Instead of trying again, he moved even closer, pressing his body flush against Dean’s, nibbling at the larger man’s jaw.

“Dean,” Castiel purred, sneaking a hand under Dean’s shirt, running it along his sides, over his lower back, “please give me the instructions.”

“No can do, angel,” Dean smirked and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

“Dean,” Castiel whined, reaching up with his free hand. Dean just stretched, moving the paper even further away from Castiel. Deciding on a new strategy, Castiel snuck the hand he had underneath Dean’s shirt lower, until it dipped beneath the waistband of Dean’s briefs, fingers moving in gentle circles. Dean gasped and backed up against the wall, the paper still held high above his head. Castiel began sucking at a spot just below Dean’s ear and he fiddled with Dean’s pants, working the buttons open. The larger man was writhing beneath his touch and Castiel smiled, nibbling at Dean’s ear.

“Dean, give me the damn instruction pamphlet,” he whispered huskily, licking in the shell of Dean’s ear. Dean just shook his head. “Well, then you give me no choice,” Castiel mumbled, reaching into Dean’s pants and grabbing his half-hard cock. Dean’s hips stuttered as he gasped.

“N-No, Cas, I won’t let you get- _fuck_ , the instructions,” Dean gasped as Castiel worked his hand, up along the shaft, thumb swirling at the top. Castiel just smiled and continued his ministrations, licking at Dean’s neck at the same time. Dean bucked into Castiel’s fist, almost reluctantly, not wanting to give in, but he couldn’t help himself. He sighed when the brunet’s other hand snuck its way up his shirt, thumb swiping across a nipple.

“ _Oh_ ,” Castiel gasped when Dean decided that two could play this game, and pushed one leg between Castiel’s, pressing up against the other man’s erection. Castiel began grinding down on Dean’s leg as he continued to stroke Dean, precome leaking down his hand. When Castiel ran his hand over Dean’s sack, enough was enough.

“Fuck it,” Dean said and threw the paper away, grabbing Castiel and swapping their places, pushing the smaller man flush against the wall. He leaned in to lick into Castiel’s mouth as he struggled to get Castiel’s pants off. When he finally did, he pushed both them and Castiel’s underwear down, and then his own, kicking them off. He pressed himself against Castiel, erection meeting erection.

“So beautiful like this, Cas,” Dean mumbled, lowering his head to rest at the other man’s shoulder. He put his hands on the wall underneath Castiel’s arms.

“Put your arms around my neck,” Dean whispered, rolling his hips once, sliding his cock along Castiel’s. The other man did as he was told and clutched at Dean’s T-shirt when he felt hands on the back of his thighs, lifting them up to wrap around Dean’s waist.

“Hold on,” Dean said, mouthing at Castiel’s neck, moving his hands back to the wall to steady himself before he began rolling his hips again. Their erections fit perfectly between their stomachs, sliding smooth with precome. Castiel dropped his head to rest at the wall, beginning to meet Dean’s rolls, gasping, moaning, writhing.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned, “ _harder_ ,” he pleaded, hoisting himself up to get better stability against the wall. Dean could do nothing but what Castiel asked, and began rolling his hips harder and faster, Castiel meeting every thrust.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m gonna-“ Dean groaned, burying his face in Castiel’s neck as he came, followed shortly by Castiel who came with a shout, white streaks painting their T-shirts. They stayed like that, pressed against the wall, until Castiel stretched his leg, reaching down to stand. Dean helped him, and smiled goofily, before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Castiel’s lips, hands coming to rest at the shorter man’s hips. Castiel smiled back, sneaking his arms around Dean’s waist, head resting on Dean’s chest, listening to Dean’s heartbeat that was slowing down.

“Dean?” he whispered, and Dean hummed, so he continued, “Could you help me build my shelves now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more works in this series, let me know what you think!


End file.
